Birthday Luck
by Amora Risa
Summary: It's Huey, Dewey and Louie's birthday. And of course Gladstone's present is better than Donald's... #*&%#*@!


The triplets woke up full of excitement and impatience about their birthday party.

"Unca Donald! Get up! Don't you know what day it is today?" they all cheered in one voice as they climbed up their uncle's bed.

Donald could really use some more hours of good sleep, but today was not the day to give in to the sweet Sunday late morning. He got up yawning, not sure if he was awake already, and headed to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast.

"Sorry, kids! I forgot to buy milk!" he said upon opening the fridge (which lately got emptier and emptier each day).

He didn't actually forget to buy it, but it was a better way of saying "I didn't get paid this week and I couldn't afford it".

Huey, Dewey and Louie didn't seem to mind at all. After all, they drank milk only because Donald made them to and every morning he would make a speech about calcium and the benefits of healthy nutrition.

So they ended up with their usual breakfast: bread and cheese. None of the three had ever complained, but last week Donald heard Huey's stomach growling before dropping them off at school. He had to face it, they boys were growing up and their bodies needed more food. A few neighbors suggested they had gotten a bit skinny, at which Donald laughed and said that they had a good metabolism, just like him when he was their age. Plus the Junior Woodchucks' activities involved more physical action lately. But Donald knew the truth: he had to get better at this. He wasn't enough.

"We can have a few bites from your cake" he pointed out when they boys finished all the bread and cheese, including his own share ("I'm not very hungry" he had lied earlier).

"No!" all three of them protested simultaneously. "It's for the party, unca Donald! We're not touching it yet!"

Thanks to Daisy, they would have a cake this year, so it was only natural to protect it.

"Get dressed and pack your stuff for the day. We're leaving in a while" Donald announced and the triplets jumped to their room.

"I'm so happy we get to have our party at Grandma's place!" Dewey exclaimed.

"Yeah, the farm is amazing!" Huey added.

"Besides, our place is too small for parties" Louie said.

Donald overheard them from across the kitchen and sighed as he washed the plates.

"Someday we'll have a bigger house. I hope next year, guys" he thought to himself. "I hope next year".

Luckily, there was enough fuel left in the car to go to Grandma's and back, but tomorrow he would have to walk to his new job.

They took Daisy's cake, three candles, one for each, (the same from last year), and were on their way.

Grandma Duck welcomed them wholeheartedly, along with Gus Goose. Donald felt a bit uncomfortable that they would use her place for the party, but all of his guilt faded away when he heard Grandma say:

"Oh, how have I missed having kids running around the farm again!"

Daisy and her three nieces were already there.

"I'm here only for the boys!" Daisy whispered to Donald with an angry tone.

But it wasn't his fault he had forgotten their anniversary! He had so much in his mind that day! And it wasn't like he actually had money to buy her a gift. Eventually, she would forgive him. That he knew, she always did. But for the moment he had to put up with her nasty looks and mean remarks.

"It's all right, Donald. Keep it together. You're doing it for the boys" he kept telling himself.

And as if things couldn't get worse, then uncle Scrooge came, and with him his not-so-very-kindly-put comments about Donald's frequent unemployment state and his luck of success. As if he didn't already know and needed a reminder.

"Unca Scrooge, how kind of you to come!" he faked a smile for his nephews' sake. "I didn't think you would do us the honor, considering how much money you have to count".

"And miss the free food and the cake? Are you insane?" he muttered. "Hello, dear Elvira" he greeted Grandma Duck.

"I hope my food will not disappoint you then, Scrooge" she replied with a warm smile. "I'm so glad everyone's here!"

"Not yet. Gladstone hasn't arrived" Daisy pointed out.

"And of course you would be the first to notice!" Donald mumbled between heavy breaths.

"He's pretty late. Maybe something bad happened to him on the way" Grandma Duck said worryingly.

Everyone stopped and looked at her. They all burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Yeah, maybe he got hit by an expensive limo and the driver decided to give it to him to avoid sues!" Scrooge said from down on the floor.

"Or maybe a bird from above dropped a precious piece of jewelry into his head. Maybe now he has a bump!" Gus Goose added.

"Oh, we always have fun on birthdays!" Grandma Duck said. "If only we could celebrate three times, separate for each boy!"

"Come to think of it, it must be weird to share your birthday. I wouldn't like not having the day just for myself" Daisy.

"It's not that bad. I mean, sure, you don't get the spotlight just for yourself, but it's actually nice sharing your birthday. It used to be less lonely" Donald sighed with a nostalgic look.

"Unca Donald?" Louie interrupted his deep thoughts. "I'm a bit hungry. When will we cut the cake?"

"My dearest, your unca Gladstone isn't here yet" Daisy said.

"Who cares?" Donald scoffed. "Let's get on with the cake".

Daisy stepped on his foot and whispered into his ear: "The kids want him here! We should wait!"

"Fine, fine" he murmured in the most uneager way and gave Louie a sandwich from Grandma's buffet.

Because he wanted so much to see his dear cousin! He wasn't actually having the time of his life at that party, but Gladstone would be the cherry on the cake. He wouldn't even care to invite him if the boys hadn't insisted.

"You have to get along with your cousin, unca Donald!" Dewey had said to him when they were writing the invitations.

"Yeah, see this as an opportunity to make amends with him!" Huey added.

"After all, what has he ever done to you?" Louie asked.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all! He just shoves his unfailing luck in my face every time I see him!" Donald folded his arms in the most childish way.

"Maybe you are just jealous" the triplets said, to which Donald turned red and denied this heavy accusation.

"He's family, unca Donald!" Louie said. "There must have been some good moments between you two!"

Well, if he wanted to be honest…

It was true, yes, they were. Very few and a long, long time ago, but still. They never got along, not even when they were kids. But he was there in the funeral. The only other kid besides him and Della. He didn't say much. How could he know what to say, and what could possibly make it better? But he was there. He sat beside him when he was alone in the church.

And many years later, when Della…

Well, he was there too. Silent, but there.

Maybe he deserved an invitation after all.

It wasn't the VIP parties in the luxurious rooftops he would somehow get invited, but it was something.

"You call this a party? They don't even have balloons!" April complained at a certain point.

The boys awkwardly laughed and Daisy made her apologize.

Sure, kids can be nasty sometimes, but they are also very honest.

His nephews would never get grumpy about something like this. They had learned to make do with what they had, but still Donald felt a pain in his stomach. Didn't they deserve the best?

Gladstone wasn't there, so maybe Donald had some time to go and buy some balloons, before singing "Happy Birthday".

He moved closer to Scrooge and whispered:

"Unca Scrooge, can I please borrow some money to buy balloons for the party?" he begged with a huge smile, knowing he would probably refuse, but keeping a small hope that maybe he could pity him this time.

"Are ya crazy, lad? Who on their right mind would spend money for an empty bag of air?"

"But, unca, it's for the boys! You know kids love balloons!"

"Well, they shouldn't! They are useless and pointless! You know what they should love? Money! And Ae am not spending any penny from their fortune for something as stupid as balloons! Someday, they'll thank me for that! Ae didn't become the richest duck in the world by spending money at balloons!"

What else did he expect?

He had a few cents in his pocket. Maybe they were enough.

Donald excused himself and left the farm.

He searched many shops, but most of them were closed, due to the fact that it was Sunday. Eventually he found one, but only managed to get the balloons because he promised to go and work there for a few hours next week, as he didn't have enough money on him.

"It was worth it!" Donald sighed in relief, admiring the balloons' dance in the sky. Sure, the boys would love them. They were six, each one for one kid, his boys plus Daisy's nieces.

"Hey, cousin!" a familiar voice sounded from behind him. "What are you doing with so many balloons? A gift to Daisy? You have a date today?"

"Gladstone! What are you doing here?" Donald asked angrily.

"Just taking a walk. Finding money on the ground, winning lotteries… You know, the usual stuff".

"And I suppose attending to your nephews' birthday party, to which you were cordially invited, is not of your interests".

"Oh, it was today? I must have forgotten it" he waved his hand nonchalantly. "Well, let's go. The balloons are for them, then?"

As soon as his cousin said the word 'balloons', a voice coming from a loudspeaker sounded: "Let the annual contest of bird shooting begin!"

And seconds later, the sound of six bullets popping the balloons echoed loudly.

Then an extremely usual scene followed. Donald's face turned red and his fists waved in the ear as he jumped up and down, steam coming off of his ears.

His most precious balloons were now nothing but trash.

"It's your fault!" he screamed, jumped on Gladstone and threw him on the ground.

"Hey! What are you—" Gladstone tried to protest.

"If you hadn't said anything—"

"Stop immediately!" a policeman coming their way interrupted him. "Sir, I have to give you a fine for attacking this defenseless young man" he said to Donald.

"Thanks, officer. You arrived just in time" Gladstone said while dusting off his clothes and adjusting his hat.

"There's your fine" the policeman said to Donald, "and for you, young man" he turned to Gladstone, "there's a check of 20$ from the police department to make up for the traumatic experience after this horrible incident. Have a good day".

Gladstone looked at his check filled with pride for a few seconds, before a mad Donald grabbed it and tore it apart.

"I'm sorry, sir!" the policeman's voice sounded as he approached them again. "I wrote the wrong date on the check. Let me give you a new one".

"Thanks, officer" Gladstone answered with a smile almost up to his eyes.

"And what about you, sir?" he turned to Donald. "What is all this paper on the ground right in front of you? I'm afraid I'll have to give you another fine for polluting our city".

Donald murmured his usual curses as he hid the two fines inside his pocket and headed back to the farm, followed by his cousin.

"Donald, you should behave yourself! Don't make such scenes in front of the boys, okay? Hmm, come to think of it, I didn't buy them any present" he scratched his head.

"It's alright, you can still come" Donald replied, trying not to let his nerves take control of his fists.

"Nonsense, we have a few blocks still to reach the farm!"

"What does this have to do with buying presents? Besides, most of the shops are closed. Just admit it, this time your luck disappointed you".

"My dearest cousin, haven't you learned already? If I want to buy a present, I don't have to go to a shop. The presents come to me".

Before Gladstone could finish his sentence, a very disappointed and sad duck holding lots of balloons approached him.

"Please, sir, take this balloons!" the stranger offered them to Gladstone. "They were meant as a gift for my date, Morgana. But she stood me up! It is a shame such nice balloons to go to waste. I'm sure a good looking man like you has someone to give them to. A girlfriend perhaps. A faithful one, unlike Morgana!"

"I have a girlfriend!" Donald protested placing his hands on his hips, thinking it was utterly unfair for Gladstone to take the balloons.

"Thank you, sir. I will put them in good use" Gladstone reassured him.

The duck handed the balloons over to Gladstone and walked away sobbing and murmuring something along the lines of: "Why, Morgana?"

"See? Here's my gift for my dearest nephews" Gladstone declared, and Donald was certain beyond doubt that the smile in his face was not because he found a present, but because he knew he was making him feel angry. "It would be rude to appear empty-handed, right?"

"Not as rude as some words that are coming to my mind right now…" Donald murmured under his breath, his pace now faster 'cause he couldn't stand one more second beside him.

"You seem rather irritated at this joyous day, cousin" Gladstone made a remark.

"Try guessing why…" he said in an ironic tone.

"I can give you the balloons, if you are so jealous. I'm sure I'll find another present for the kids. My luck will not disappoint me".

"You can keep the balloons and give them to the boys yourself!" Donald snapped. "I'm not jealous, not even a bit! And why should I be? I have actual gifts for the kids that will actually last, not just something that they will enjoy for a few hours!"

"Hmm, you are right" Gladstone admitted stroking his chin. "Maybe I should get them something else along with the balloons. What do kids play with these days? Marbles? Card games? Hey, remember when we used to play board games in the farm at summers, like all day long?"

"How can I forget? You were always winning" he folded his arms and narrowed his burning eyes.

"Yeah, even when you cheated. What can I say? My luck never lets me down. Hey, look! Twenty dollars!" he leaned on the floor and grabbed the money.

Donald wasn't even surprised. He rolled his eyes and thought how many stuff from the super market he could buy with twenty dollars. They hadn't eaten fish in a while. And Dewey always asked for those jellies he saw on TV when they were passing by the aisle of sweets.

"Exclusive offer! Three brand new consoles for video games for only 20 dollars! Limited supplies!" a voice from behind them sounded.

"Neat! I just found 20 dollars!" Gladstone exclaimed and proceeded to the purchase of what sure would be the best present the triplets had ever received.

"I don't want them to be spoiled!" Donald complained.

"Spoiled? Because of these? Cuz, relax! They're just videogames. I had many videogames and consoles and look at me now! Do I seem spoiled to you?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"Honestly, no. Try being more enjoyable for once. What's with that grumpy look? Do I have to put up with it all the way to the farm? And these consoles are really heavy. Do you mind—"

"No" he abruptly interrupted him. "Your gift, you carry it".

Then all of a sudden, a strong wind rose, just for a few moments, but enough to bring a coupon right in Gladstone's face.

"Coupon for free wheel cart" he read, while Donald was busy rubbing his eyes because something had gotten into them due to the wind.

"Oh, I see you got the coupon?" a random salesman with a wheel cart appeared in front of them. "Here you are, sir. I bet it will be proved quite handy with all that stuff you've got there".

"Thank you, you can't imagine how hard it was to carry all these for the last 15 meters!"

Their walk to the farm beyond that point was pretty silent, save for Gladstone's cheerful humming and whistling. Until they passed through the crowded square.

"Mr. Gander, can I take a picture of you? I'm a huge fan!" a young duck asked in awe.

Gladstone stood and smiled, obviously used to this request.

"Hey, mister Gander, be sure to drop by my shop whenever you can! We need someone to advertise our new collection of summer clothes! Free of charge, of course" a refined lady shouted to him and Gladstone nodded.

"Donald Duck!" a menacing voice made him jump in surprise. "I haven't forgotten those five dollars you owe me! You know, shirts don't get sewed on their own".

"Of course, mister Smith! I will bring them to you first thing in the morning!" Donald tried to smile and sound confident to the threatening tailor.

After a while, they finally made it to the farm. The two of them came through the door and…

"Unca Gladstone!" the triplets shouted in unison and jumped on top of him.

"Hey, boys! Happy birthday!" he managed to say between their hugs and kisses.

"I'm here too, you know" Donald said, impatiently tapping his right foot, his hands on his waist.

"Why, were you gone?" Huey asked, but Donald preferred to just take a deep breath instead of replying.

"Look! Unca Gladstone brought us balloons!" Dewey shouted all excitement. "They are so beautiful!"

"Yeah, look at these colors! Thanks, unca Gladstone! It was a nice idea of yours to bring decorations for the party!" Louie said.

"Whoa! What's inside that bag, unca Gladstone? Is it our present?" Dewey ran to the wheel cart, before Gladstone grabbed him and span him around.

"Not yet, Louie! It's a surprise".

"I'm Dewey" the boy remarked, rather enthusiastically, not even a bit angry.

"They can never get mad at him, right?" Donald sighed rubbing his temples.

"Is it present time? Because Ae have something that will excite the lads!" Scrooge said.

"What is it, unca Scrooge?" Louie and Huey rushed to him, while Dewey remained in Gladstone's lap.

And then Scrooge took three pencils out of his pocket. He didn't even have a bag, or at least an envelope.

"Use them wisely!" he offered them.

"Unca Scrooge, these are used!" Donald protested. "I've seen miss Quackfaster use them!"

"You can still write with them, okay?" Scrooge shouted. "You cannae expect me to buy new ones when these ones work!"

"The richest duck in the world is being stingy about pencils!" Donald exclaimed.

"It's okay, unca Donald. It's the thought that counts" the boys said.

"Exactly! Me intention was to give you something you can exercise your brilliant minds with!" Scrooge reasoned.

The triplets thanked him and opened Grandma's, Daisy's and Gus' presents. Nothing too fancy, small things like comic books and plastic watches, but to these boys, who rarely received new stuff, they seemed like treasure.

It may have been strange for someone to watch them get excited over a yo-yo, but Donald understood why. And at the same time, he felt guilty. He wanted to buy them presents every day, not just on their birthday.

And then Gladstone's present followed.

"Are you kidding me?" Louie admired and forgot to close his mouth.

"Brand new consoles?" Huey's voice trembled.

"Unca Gladstone, you are amazing!" Dewey jumped up and down in excitement.

At first they were afraid to touch the consoles. They looked so expensive and shiny! But they soon gave in and enjoyed their gifts, so absorbed, like they were hypnotized.

"Hey, what about my presents? It's my turn" Donald said.

"Maybe later" Louie said without looking up from the console screen.

"Sorry, unca Donald! I mean, whatever it is, it can't top unca Gladstone's present!" Huey said.

"Actually it does!" Donald declared and opened himself the bag with the red bow he had hidden under the table. "Look! It's socks! Warm and cozy" he moved them in the air, trying to get the boys' attention. "Not to mention practical! And I picked your favorite colors! Red, blue and green!"

Donald was genuinely smiling and the tone of his voice was enthusiastic. But the kids didn't share the same interest in the socks and their reaction was just a mere "thanks".

"Hey, unca Gladstone, come and see me slaying this level!" Dewey called him.

Donald let out a sigh of sadness and disappointment and hid the socks back inside the bag. He had also put a card full of wishes he made himself inside, but from what he could tell, the boys wouldn't be very eager to read it.

"It's fine. What matters is they're having fun on their birthday" he thought to himself, trying really hard to actually believe it.

"Oh, Gladstone is really amazing with kids, isn't he?" Donald overheard Grandma saying proudly to Gus.

"Yeah, they seem to really love him!" Gus added.

That was exactly what Donald needed to hear to make that day worse!

"But Donald is very good with them too" Grandma pointed out.

Finally! Someone noticed!

"Sure. Too bad he doesn't have kids yet" Gus said.

And before he could even finish his sentence, Donald's face turned red and something inside him broke. How dare he say that? True, he wasn't their father, but he did have kids! He was ready for the loudest outbreak in history, not caring if he would ruin the party, but something interrupted him. It was Dewey's attention-drawing victorious celebration.

"Yes! I made it! I won!" he danced all around the place. "Oh, this game is amazing! Thanks, unca Gladstone!"

"You are totally our favorite unca!" Huey declared.

"Yeah, unca Gladstone is the best unca in the whole world!" Louie exclaimed and gave him a quick hug.

Seriously? Were they trying to make him feel that awful? Donald moved to the empty corner, pulled up a chair and sat down, as far away from the party spirit as he could, but at eye distance to the boys.

He knew he wasn't their favorite uncle. He wasn't sure even if he was their second favorite. Let's face it, he had to compete with the luckiest goose in the world and the luckiest duck in the world. What chance did he have?

But he didn't need to be reminded of that, especially not today.

He buried his face in his arms and tried to take a few normal breaths.

A sound of a chair being pulled towards his direction made him lose his concentration and raise his head.

"Having fun, cousin?" Gladstone placed his chair right next to him and sat.

"Not as much as you" he tried not to sound bitter, but failed. "Having a break from the glory and the praises? How come?"

"I wanted to give you something".

"No, thanks. I'm good" he cut him off.

"Hear me out first! Always impatient!" he murmured as he reached into the pocket of his expensive coat, took out a check of three hundred dollars and placed it in his cousin's hands.

"What is this?" Donald gave him a confused look.

"What does it look like, you idiot? I wanna help with the boys".

"You can give this to some charity" he gave it back. "I don't need to be saved by you, I'm handling it just fine".

"The black bags under your eyes and the sewed holes in the boys' clothes suggest otherwise".

"Hey, who are you to—"

"I'm sorry!" he rushed to apologize, intimidated by the furious look on Donald's eyes. "I didn't mean this to come out this way. I'm just saying that I realize it's difficult to raise three kids on your own. I want to help. Take this, Donald. Don't be ungrateful, I know you need it. The boys don't have to know it came from me".

"No, Gladstone. I can't. That's a lot of money" he refused.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn and proud? Can't you let me help? I'm family. Families are supposed to help each other. See this as a birthday present. One hundred dollars for each".

"I said no and that's final".

"Donald, it's not about you. It's about them. I'm their uncle too" Gladstone insisted.

"Yeah, I know. Their favorite uncle. You don't need to remind me" Donald said.

Gladstone chuckled.

"Don't tell me you're keeping a grudge on me because of earlier!"

"No, don't worry. I have accepted it".

They didn't talk at all during the following seconds. What could Donald possible say it? Laugh it off? No, it wasn't funny. Right now he felt like garbage, sitting next to a guy everyone adored. He had never felt so insignificant.

"It's true, you know" Gladstone's voice interrupted the silence.

"What?"

"I'm their favorite uncle".

"Did you drag yourself all the way here just to—" Donald's usual temper was ready to make an appearance.

"Hey, hear me out first!" he cut him off. "I'm saying I'm their favorite uncle only because they don't see you as their uncle. They see you as their parent".

That was something he didn't expect.

Donald never let any of the boys call him 'dad', 'father' or anything similar. He was always 'uncle Donald' to them. He was very strict about that from the beginning, ever since the triplets started talking. He corrected them in their first attempts to speak, when they would call him 'daddy' or 'dada'. He wanted to be clear about that. And the boys went along.

But now he realized he never was just an uncle. The boys could pretend so and play with the words, but the truth was that Donald was always something more.

"I… I think you…Em.." Donald stammered in the most adorable way, and Gladstone ruffled his hair.

"How can you think I could even begin to compete with you? I can't even tell them apart!" he laughed.

"To be honest, no one can".

"Except you".

"Well, I have an eye for detail".

The boys' laughter echoed all around the farm, and it was music to Donald's ears. And at that moment he forgot all about his anger and problems, all the financial difficulties, all those long hours and many shifts and all of his previous frustration over Gladstone. The two of them were sitting there and Donald thought he was back in his childhood days, during those unforgettable summers, sitting next to his cousin. The very same cousin that was playing hide and seek with him in the cornfields as a boy.

When they didn't talk, it was okay, maybe even nice. Donald desperately needed some moments of silence. And with Gladstone he could do that. They could sit there and just be.

The boys had gotten tired of their consoles and played with their action figures instead. Donald thought that someday they would be sitting where he and Gladstone sat. Had he actually taken a moment between work, cooking and drop-offs at school to just… look at them? They were already turning eleven! For goodness' sake! Eleven whole years since they hatched! When did time start to pass so fast? His eyes couldn't get enough of them, he wanted to enjoy every minute.

"You've done a good job" Gladstone patted him on the shoulder and brought him back to reality. "You should be proud of them. And of yourself too. I know how difficult it is not being raised by your parents and I tell you, those boys are pretty lucky they've got you. I don't believe I've ever said such thing, but I envy their luck!"

He wasn't sweet or anything like that, but he sounded sincere.

"I don't believe my ears! Gladdy, are you sick?"

"Yeah, you're right. That was too much kindness for a day. But before we get back to quarrelling, take the check" Gladstone put it back into his hand.

"But I-"

"I insist" he cut him off. "Now, let's eat some cake" he said and got up from the chair.

So did Donald, but tripped and fell on the floor in the most ridiculous way, causing everyone to look at him and laugh.

He laughed too.

Sure, he had the worst luck ever. But he didn't care. Because he also had his family.


End file.
